vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Дендробиум благородный
| section name = syn. | section text = * * * * | wikispecies = Dendrobium nobile | commons = | itis = | ncbi = }} Дендробиум благородныйРусское название этого вида используется в книге Черевченко Т.М. Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. – Киев: Наукова думка, 1993., или Дендробиум нобиле ( ) — многолетнее трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Этимология Видовое название образовано от латинского слова «nobilis», которое имеет несколько значений: известный, заметный, славный, знаменитый, благородный, высокородный, знатный, превосходный, отличный. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название — The Noble Dendrobium. Природные разновидности Полиморфный вид. * Dendrobium nobile var. formosanum Rchb.f. 1883 * Dendrobium nobile var. nobilus Burb. 1833 * Dendrobium nobile var. pallidiflorum Hook. 1857 Биологическое описание Симподиальные растения средних размеров. Псевдобульбы в начале роста прямостоячие, с возрастом поникающие, 60-90 см длиной, 1,5-2 см толщиной. Зрелые псевдобульбы сбрасывают все листья и постепенно приобретают желтоватый цвет, через 2-4 года отмирают. На верхушках старых псевдобульб образуются детки. Листья располагаются по всей длине псевдобульбы, линейной или ланцетной формы, длиной 7-10 см, опадают после вызревания побегов. Соцветия короткие, 2-4 цветковые. Образуются на вызревших побегах. Цветы ароматные, восковой фактуры, 6-8 см в диаметре, окраска изменчива: листочки околоцветника от бледно-сиреневых до розовых, губа с темно-лиловым пятном в основании; увядают через 3-6 недель. Ареал, экологические особенности Ассам, Гималаи, Непал, Индия, Бутан, Сикким, Мьянма, север Таиланда, Лаос, значительная часть южного Китая и Вьетнам. Эпифит, реже литофит на скалах покрытых мхом. Горные вечнозеленые и листопадные леса. В Индии отмечены на высотах от 200 до 2000 метров над уровнем моря. В северных районах Таиланда от 600 до 1500 метров над уровнем моря. На протяжении ареала климат теплый и влажный в летний период, более сухой и прохладный в зимний. Местообитания с высокой степенью инсоляции (50-100% от прямого солнечного света). Относится к числу охраняемых видов (II приложение CITES) В культуре Dendrobium nobile является одним из наиболее широко культивируемых видов дендробиумов. Цветение с января по март. thumb|left|250px|''Dendrobium nobile'' Температура воздуха: — летом, днем в среднем 26-28C°, ночью в среднем 19-20C°. — зимой, днем в среднем 25-28C°, ночью в среднем 9-10C°. Посадка на блок или в корзинку для эпифитов. Субстрат не должен препятствовать движению воздуха. Состав субстрата — сосновая кора средней и крупной фракции. Период покоя с октября по март. В этот период растение практически не поливают. Регулярный полив начинают с момента появления новых побегов.Orchid Species Culture; Dendrobium. Margaret L. Baker, Charles O. Baker 1996. Частота полива в период вегетации должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Относительная влажность воздуха около 80 % летом, 60 % в зимний период.Dendrobium Species Culture Освещение: яркое рассеянное, прямое солнце в первой и второй половине дня. Искусственные гибриды (грексы) thumb|right|250px|''Гибрид на основе Dendrobium nobile''В настоящее время яркие и неприхотливые гибриды почти полностью вытеснили исходный вид. Гибридизация направлена в сторону получения более коротких и тонких псевдобульб, что лучше отвечает требованиям горшечной культуры. Так же для получения более крупных, интересной формы цветов яркой окраски. Наиболее распространены Yamamoto hybrids, группа названная по имени японского селекционера, который вывел большинство из них. Также широко распространены гибриды голландского производства. Цветы гибридов часто намного пышнее и ярче, чем у видовых растений. Neptune, W. 1984. The culture of nobile dendrobiums. American Orchid Society Bulletin 53(5):462. * Den. Ainsworthii = Den. aureum x Den. nobile (1874) * Den. Cassiope = Den. moniliforme x Den. nobile (1890) Registered by Cookson, N. C. * Den. Snowflake = Den. Cassiope x Den. nobile (1904) Registered by Colman * Den. Wiganiae = Den. nobile x Den. signatum (1896) Литература * Orchid Species Culture; Dendrobium. Margaret L. Baker, Charles O. Baker 1996 ISBN 9780881923667 * The Dendrobiums H. P. Wood 2006 * Giraud M, 2005, Dendrobium nobile Lindley. Orchidophile 36. (no.164): 11-14 View Kew Record reference * Hashimoto K, 1999, (Chromosome numbers in the hybrids of Dendrobium nobile.) Bull. Hiroshima Bot. Gard. no. 18. 71-76 * Guen ZD, Aver’yanov LV, 1989, Novaya raznovidnost' Dendrobium nobile var. alboluteum (Orchidaceae) s territorii Yuzhnogo V’etnama. (A new variety Dendrobium nobile var. alboluteum from the South Vietnam Region.) Bot. Zhurn. 74. (7): 1039—1040 * Zaydenband G, 1986, Dendrobium nobile Ldl. Orchideeen, 48. (7): 248 * Neptune W, 1985, Dendrobium nobile. Orchideer, 6. (6): 101—105 * Rittershausen W, 1979, Yesterday’s orchids — today: Dendrobium nobile. Orchid Rev. 87. (1037): 362—364 * Bockemuhl L, Senghas K, 1977, Dendrobium primulinum Lindl. 1858. Den. nobile Lindl. var. pallidiflorum Hook. 1857. Orchidee 28. (4): centre page pull-out, p. liii — liv * Kataki SK, 1975, Notes from Orchid Station. Tipi, Arunachal Pradesh: 2. Observation on abnormal flowers Dendrobium nobile: 2. Indian Forester 101. (2): 138—139 * Yen CY-T, Starman TW, Wang Y-T, Holzenburg A, Niu G, 2008, Timing of nutrient termination and reapplication for growth, flower initiation, and flowering of the nobile Dendrobium orchid. J. Amer. Soc. Hort. Sci. 133. 501—507. * Morisset C, (Mme), 1964, Structure et genese du velamen dans les racines aeriennes d’une orchidee epiphyte: le Dendrobium nobile Lindl. Rev. gen. bot. 71. 529-91. * Lee YH, Park JD, Baek NI, Kim SI, Ahn BZ, 1995, In vitro and in vivo antitumoral phenanthrenes from the aerial parts of Dendrobium nobile Pl. Med. 61. 178—180. Ссылки * в статье Dendrobium Species Culture * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew Примечания Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии